oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Donna the Lombax
|image1=File:Donna 3.jpg |caption1= |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Ratchet & Clank'' |creator=User:Sofie-Spangenberg |full_name=Donna |alias(es)=None |species=Lombax |age=Unknown |gender=Female ♀ |height=5'3" |weight=Unknown |residence = Kerwan |birthplace = Fastoon}} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Sofie-Spangenberg, also known as Sofie. resides in the ''Ratchet and Clank universe. Donna is a Lombax who was born on the Lombax planet of Fastoon who was later adopted at a young age after her mother passed away, a few months before Percival Tachyon's attack. Rilgar became her homeworld where she lived in Blackwater City throughout her childhood and the first year of adulthood, though she later moved to Metropolis on Planet Kerwan. Donna was born on Planet Fastoon and lived there for the first two years of her life. However, after her mother, Nora, died of an illness, a close friend of her mother adopted her. The woman, named Christa, took Donna with her to her home back on Planet Rilgar, which became Donna's new homeworld. Donna's passion to build and fix things started at a very young age, but the creations she strived to build were often too complicated for her to understand, so they mostly ended in failure. Sometimes her failed creations wasn't so innocent; occasionally even going far enough to get her into trouble. Donna is green-eyed Lombax whose fur is golden and brownish orange. She has short blue hair which brushes out slightly to the sides, along with a tuft of hair that falls down from her bang to her left side. Donna wears black leather gloves, a blue tank top with black patterns at the shoulders and bottom part, and grey pants that get slightly looser as they go down before being tucked into her boots. Donna is what is called a tomboy. Donna has a good sense of humor, and from time to time, she cracks jokes regardless of the situation. However, she still remains serious when needed. She is energetic, clever, cheerful, confident, and a bit stubborn. Donna has a strong competitive spirit and loves a challenge. Donna's brazen and bold sides are shown when almost never refuses a challenge. Donna loves races, and in her spare time, she participates in them. Donna is also loves to mock and tease her foes to get them riled up. Under her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty to her friends. Her independent, direct, and confrontational attitude masks a calm and sensitive person. Donna is clever and tech-savvy, which is a key element in her great passion of manufacturing weapons and equipment. She sometimes improves her weapons so they have multiple fuctionalities. Donna's passion is not limited only to weapons, but generally everything that has anything to do with technology. She can easily be fascinated by technology she hasn't seen before. *''' Manufacturing of equipment:' Since Donna was very young, she always tried to create new things, but it usually ended with bad results. As an adult, she became much better and has learned how to improve the equipment she uses to have multiple functionalities. *'Hoverboarding:' Donna has been able to ride a hoverboard since her early teenage years, and has now fully mastered hoverboarding. Not only does she use it to travel quickly from one place to another, but she also participates in the hoverboard races on Rilgar. *'Computers and other Technology:' Donna is a bit of a nerd when it comes to computers; especially when it comes to the newest technology. She can easily find the information she seeks and solve technical problems. Although it is not her strongest side, she does know a few things about hacking. *'Mega Jump: Her boots are some of her own creation and have been upgraded so that she's able to jump significantly higher in order to reach ledges and platforms that are too high for her normal jump. *'''Norah (♀): Mother (Lombax. Deceased) *'Caleb (♂)': Father (Lombax. Current whereabouts are unknown) *'Christa (♀)': Adoptive mother (Rilgarian) *'Sullivan (♂)': Uncle (Rilgarian) *'Riley (♂)': Cousin (Rilgarian) *'Calvin (♂)': Cousin (Rilgarian) *'Milo (♂)':Childhood friend (Rilgarian) *'Ratchet (♂)': Close Friend *'Clank (♂)': Friend *'Talwyn Apogee (♀)': Friend *'Big Al(♂)': Close friend *'The Skyborder (♂): '''A racing rival *'Nefarious (♂)' *'ExtermiBots''' *'Blargs' *The first thing she built that fully functioned properly was a hoverboard. *Donna is a big fan of Skid McMarx and has been so ever since he started he’s career as a professional hoverboarder. *Donna is two years older than Ratchet. *Donna is ambidextrous, but favors the right hand. *Donna has two different educations. She works as a technician, but she's also a trained auto mechanic. *Ever since she was a child, Donna always liked exploring crashed starships and abandoned places in search for various spare parts she could use for her own projects. Ratchet, Clank and Donna.png Talwyn and Donna.png Ratchet, Qwark and Donna.png|Ratchet, Qwark and Donna in the cartoon style from "Ratchet & Clank: A Crack In Time". Donna and Christa.png|Donna with her adoptive mother, Christa. Category:Characters Category:Sofie-Spangenberg's characters Category:Fan characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Female characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Ratchet & Clank characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Lombaxes Category:Felines Category:Mechanics Category:Characters named after their species Category:Feliforms Category:Featured articles